Electronic combination locks are known that use data uniquely associated with a particular lock to generate a unique combination to open the lock. An authorized combination is provided to service personnel by a dispatch computer which mimics the processor of the lock control to determine the combination to be accepted whenever the lock control actually generates the combination. For an example of a lock which generates its combination for comparison with a combination similarly generated by a separate computer for dispatching purposes, reference is made to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/139,450 filed Oct. 20, 1993 by Gerald L. Dawson et al, entitled ELECTRONIC COMBINATION LOCK UTILIZING A ONE TIME USE COMBINATION.
The lock combination is a mathematical combination of such numbers or values that are uniquely associated with a particular lock such as the lock serial number, the last opening combination, a master combination, and the seal count indicating the number of times the lock has been opened.
It is advantageous both to identify the operator entering the lock and further to identify and log the date time of entry as well as the date and time of closing.
Locks of the type which self-generate power through operation of a lock component, such as a dial or lever, generally use capacitors to store the electrical energy necessary for operation of the lock but cannot store sufficient energy to power a clock at all times to accurately date and time log each entry because the clock must run continuously and, therefore, consumes electrical power. An example of a lock that generates its own operating power is co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/268,193, filed Jun. 29, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,934, by Gerald L. Dawson et al. and entitled ELECTRONIC COMBINATION LOCK WITH TIME DELAY FOR OPENING.
The security of a lock is only as secure as the personnel operating the lock. If a lock is left unlocked so that the operator may return at a later time and remove the contents of the container without having to operate the lock, security has been compromised. By incorporating into the lock a feature that provides the operator an indicator the lock has been relocked and that indicator is required to be reported or conveyed to the dispatcher of the combinations for the lock and the indicator is an essential element of data that must be provided to the lock to open it the next time, the security is improved. An example of a lock that provides an indication of the locking thereof is co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/198,835, filed Feb. 18, 1994, by James E. Hamilton et al. and is entitled ELECTRONIC COMBINATION LOCK WITH CLOSURE AND LOCKING VERIFICATION.
Automated Teller Machines in many instances are housed in stand alone structures or kiosks. Access to the ATM for purposes of maintenance or service is typically through a door of such housing structure. These doors are many times provided with a sensor or switch that is part of an alarm circuit which is in turn connected to a monitor device or panel at a security monitoring center.
Such an alarm circuit is typically activated by opening the door to the housing structure which interrupts the signal being carried on the circuit. Opening the door activates a normally closed door switch to interrupt the "door closed" signal and activate the alarm. When the monitoring signal voltage is not received by the monitor an alarm is set off to alert the operator of the monitor that some condition exists that warrants attention, i.e., a door is ajar and not secure. The circuit will continue to cause the alarm to continue at the monitor unless overridden by the individual entering the structure. The override control is typically a key pad control through which the individual enters a code that the terminal recognizes as a turn-off signal or an override signal. This signal may be entered within a preset time period which will then be effective to silence the alarm or prevent the alarm from being sounded. Alternative override controls involve the insertion of a key into a lock and operation of the key/lock to provide a signal that an individual with an authorized key has overridden the alarm system.
Typically, a person who is assigned the task of restocking or reloading the cash supply in the dispensing mechanism picking up deposits in the collection tray of an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) will need to be in the ATM for only a very short period of time.
Upon opening the structure door and triggering the alarm in a conventional alarm circuit monitoring the door, the service person should disarm the alarm signal by entering a code into a touch pad terminal within the structure.
Upon completion of the task to be performed the service person must re-arm the alarm circuit by entry of a code or a key as required by the particular circuit design.
Because the service person may need to have access to the ATM for only a very short time, and because the alarm does not necessarily sound at the ATM site many service persons will not disarm the alarm circuit upon entry, rather relying upon swift entry and exit.
The result is that the operator of the monitor is alerted by the alarm and does not know for a period of as much as 2-3 minutes whether the alarm is the result of an unauthorized entry or not. The alarm may be false and if the monitor operator waits for 2-3 minutes to contact the law enforcement agency or the security personal of the company, valuable time has been lost. On the other hand, too prompt a response will result in the requesting a dispatch of security or law enforcement personnel for a false alarm.